Virtual machines may access data in virtual disks in a virtual machine environment. Virtual disks may provide a virtual representation of physical storage devices that enables operating systems to access virtual disks in ways similar to ways to access physical devices. A backup program may back up data on virtual disks. IBM® Tivoli® Storage Manager (“TSM”), also referred to as IBM® Spectrum Protect™, offloads the backup workloads from the system hosting the virtual machines to a virtual storage (vStorage) backup server.